Getting the Wands
by Redwall-Abbey3343
Summary: My Harry Potter OCs going to diagonally to receive their wands. This is a re-upload of the story. Any constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Avenna Turine

The Attic Bedroom

19 Crystal Street

Quartz City

Dear Miss. Turine

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on september first, we await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Avenna glanced from the letter, to her mother, back to the letter and then towards the woman who had delivered the letter. A Mrs. McGonagall who was now sitting looking at her expectantly.

"Now I'm sure you have some questions Miss Turine so let's start with the easiest fir-"

"But Ms. McGonagall" Avenna interrupted, "I already know about Hogwarts and magic and all that." This seemed to shock the professor who turned to look inquiringly at her mother

"But the quill thought she was a muggleborn?" McGonagall said,

"Oh she is" Ms. Turine hurried to state "but my sister was a muggleborn as well so as soon as Avenna started showing magic I called her and confirmed that Avenna was a witch."

"You're sister?" McGonagall asked, "Oh yes! Beryl Turine, although she's Beryl Jewel now. I think she was in slythurit, sliyerin? When she was in hogwarts."

"Ah yes, I remember her." McGonagall said, and she did remember her, Beryl Turine had been one of the few muggleborn slytherins to grace Hogwarts and McGonagall chided herself on not remembering the name. Looking at the woman across from her she could she the family resemblance, Ms. Garnet Turine had the same dark skin and wavy black hair and dark blue eyes as her sister, although her eyes were currently hidden by a pair of purple glasses, she was a bit stockier than her sister McGonagall mused before turning her attention to Miss Avenna Turine the recipient of the letter. Avenna was about average height for a girl her age with a stocky figure that spoke of hours in her room reading as much as she could and not a lot of physical activity, her eyes were hidden by blue visor like glasses but they looked like light green from what McGonagall could see, but the feature that stood out the most was her hair. While her mother and aunt had slightly wavy black hair, Avenna's hair was a curly mess of dark red that rose above her head by at least a foot and framed her face in an explosion of curls. She was wearing a black skirt with black flats and a light green T - shirt.

"Well," said "I apologize for taking up your time and I expect to see you at hogwarts Miss. Turine."

"Of course!" Avenna replied.

"And besides" Garnet said "It's our fault you had to come all the way out here. We should have realised that someone would have been sent out for Avenna and we should have mailed that we already knew about Hogwarts."

"It was no trouble." Mcgonagall replied heading out the door.

"So…" Avenna said turning to her mum after Mcgonagall had left, "does that mean we can go to Diagon Alley soon?"

"How about this weekend?" Garnet replied "and before you ask, you cannot bring your chemistry kit in place of your Hogwarts potions kit."

"But mum!"

"No Avenna."

"Fine, spoilsport."


	2. Chapter 2: Avenna's Wand

Avenna adored the Knight Bus. It was so cool! Not only was it purple (which was the second best color after green) but it acted like a roller coaster as well, supposedly the carts at Gringotts acted like that but she'd never been on one. But that was going to change today! The weekend had finally come after what seemed like ages (but was only three days) and she and Mum were finally heading to Diagon Alley to get supplies to go to Hogwarts! Now anyone who knew Avenna knew she was a huge nerd and was proud of the fact, Avenna adored learning and before she had realized she was a witch her favourite subject had been chemistry, her room was filled with books on the subject and whenever she visited Mum at the library where she worked she would always spend the most time in the science section, and when she realized she was a witch the obsession hadn't abated but had instead doubled because now there was also potions which was basically the magical version of chemistry and alchemy which was basically chemistry, potions and math, which Avenna was also very good at, all mashed together! And Diagon Alley had some of the best potion shops in the magical world!

Garnet chuckled as she viewed her daughter's enthusiasm, Avenna had loved hearing stories from her aunt and cousin about the wizarding world and when she had realized she was a witch as well she had been over the moon.

"Now sweetheart," Garnet said grabbing her daughter's hand as Tom the barman opened the gate "I know you're excited but I want you stay close to me alright?"

"Alright Mum." Avenna replied, before she could say anymore the gate to Diagon finally opened and Avenna gasped. Diagon Alley was _gorgeous._ Witches and wizards wearing robes of every color, the shops themselves, owls and cats and toads everywhere you looked, and at the end of the street towering over it all was Gringotts.

"Woah" Avenna said looking every which way trying to take it all in at once. Garnet laughed at the look on her daughter's face, Diagon Alley was amazing and she remembered visiting it with her sister who hadn't wanted to go alone.

"Come on Avenna you can look around later, right now we have to focus." Entering Gringotts Avenna tried to take it all in while not looking like she was staring. Heading to the first open teller Garnet addressed the goblin behind it

"We're here to exchange some muggle money into wizarding currency."

"Very well" the goblin replied "what is the amount you would like to exchange?"

"Five hundred pounds please." Garnet replied handing over the money.

"That is 165 galleons 15 sickles and 20 knuts."

"Thank you." Garnet said before leaving the bank with Avenna trailing behind her.

"But mum," Avenna said "I thought we were going to ride a Gringotts cart."

"We would only do that if we had a vault in Gringotts." Garnet replied looking down at her daughter, "Now what do you want to get first?"

"The potions kit!" Avenna replied excitedly.

"Really?" Garnet said, "you don't want to get your wand first?"

"Nope, the potions kit."

"Well alright, if that's what you want."

Avenna and Garnet headed to the apothecary first, while Garnet looked through the different potions kits, Avenna quizzed the shopkeeper on what ingredients go best in what potions and how different ingredients react. After the apothecary they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, where Garnet tried not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Avenna's face as Madam Malkin measured her for the robes. After Madam Malkin's mother and daughter headed to Flourish and Blotts which they then spent about two hours at. After finally leaving the bookstore and getting the rest of the stuff on the list they headed to Ollivanders.

"Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC." read Avenna "Mum has the shopkeeper really been alive since 382 BC?" asked Avenna

"No sweetheart, I think it means it's been in his family since 382 BC."

"Oh" said Avenna "that makes more sense." Entering the shop Avenna looked around, wand boxes were strewn haphazardly across shelves and everything had a layer of dust on it yet there was this sense of power in the air.

"It takes a rather powerful individual to sense the magic in the air." said an amused voice from the back of the shop causing Avenna to jump and turn around. Approaching her and her mum was a very tall man with graying hair and silver eyes so pale they almost looked white. The man who Avenna assumed was Ollivander brought out a tape measure and said "If you would lift up your wand hand Miss Turine"

"Alright" Avenna said holding out her left hand. Avenna watched as Mr. Ollivander moved among the shelves picking up different boxes and placing them on the counter, glancing at her mom who appeared to be undisturbed

"10 inches, chestnut, phoenix tail core, good for illusions" said Mr. Ollivander holding out a wand to her, Avenna jumped blushing and took the wand giving it wave. _Crash _the windows of the shop went as each of them shattered, Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand from Avenna's grasp. "Here try this 11 inches, cherry with dragon heartstring, fantastic for charms." Avenna grasped the wand which wouldn't even respond to her by destroying something. Avenna sighed glancing at her mum as Mr. Ollivander went to get another wand,

"Third time's the charm sweetheart." Garnet said seeing her daughter's saddened face

"Yeah!" Avenna said smiling and turning back to the next wand that was held out

"Here" Mr. Ollivander said "14 inches, ebony with a unicorn hair core." Avenna picked up the wand and gasped, when she held it felt like whenever she discovered something new with chemistry or got an A on a math test it was

"Incredible" she whispered bringing the wand down in a shower of green and blue sparks.

"That will be 7 galleons" Mr. Ollivander said breaking Avenna out of her musings,

"Of course." Garnet said handing over the required money. As Avenna and her mum left the shop Avenna looked at her mum and said with a smile

"Mum I think I'm ready for hogwarts." Looking down at her daughter Garnet smiled and replied

"I think you're ready as well."


End file.
